Drive You Home
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: GSR angst. Hints of Sandle. Set at the end of Bloodlines when Grissom offers to drive Sara home. What really took place during that journey? Songfic. Please review! x


**Drive You Home**

**Summary:** GSR angst. Set at the end of 'Bloodlines' when Grissom offers to drive Sara home after she is stopped for driving under the influence. Song is 'Drive You Home' by Garbage.  
I'm really not a GSR fan but I wanted to experiment with this fic and it has undertones of Sandle so I've not gone totally crazy! Lol!  
Please review, it would mean a lot! Vikki x

_It's funny how, even now_

_You still support me after all of the things that I've done_

_You're so good to me_

_Waiting patiently_

_And isn't sad that you still have to ask if I care?_

Grissom took Sara's hand and squeezed it in his. He knew how badly she had wanted the promotion, how determined she was to prove that she could do the job, to herself, to her co-workers and to him.

"Let me drive you home." He said, letting go of her hand and standing up.

Sara nodded but her facial expression gave nothing away. She followed him out to his car and got into the passenger seat wordlessly. Neither of them spoke, Grissom wasn't one for words anyway and Sara wasn't in the mood for talking; ranting and raving maybe but not talking.

"Sara, we can talk about this." He said eventually. She sighed in response.

_I never said I was perfect_

_But I can take you away_

_Walk on shells tonight_

_Can't do right tonight_

_And you can't say a word_

_'Cause I leap down your throat_

_So uptight am I._

_I never said I was perfect_

_But I can drive you home_

"I don't want to talk about it." Sara replied flatly.

"No, going out and getting drunk was what you wanted to do." Grissom said, but his tone held no bitterness.

"Maybe." Sara sighed. "What I really wanted was to get the damn promotion." Her composure slipped, her words coming out in an angry torrent.

"I know." Grissom said, in a calm voice that did nothing to soothe Sara's irritation.

"Then why did you put Nick forward instead of me then? If you knew how much I wanted this, how much I needed this." Sara spat, struggling to keep her temper in check.

"Nick's worked on some career cases this year and he's done well on them. He deserves this promotion."

"And I don't?" Sara demanded, the rise in her voice caused by hurt. Did Grissomt think that her work wasn't good enough to deserve a promotion.

"When the time is right." Grissom said, not really answering Sara's question one way or another.

_I got down on myself_

_Working too hard_

_Driving myself to death_

_Trying to beat out the faults in my head_

_What a mess I've made_

_Sure we all make mistakes_

_But they see me so large_

_That they think I'm immune to the pain_

Another few minutes of silence lapsed between them as Grissom drove towards Sara's home. Finally he spoke.

"It doesn't matter now, the position isn't open. The next time maybe you'll have a chance too."

Sara shrugged.

"Helping Greg to learn how to be a proper CSI working in the field will give you an advantage next time a promotion is made available."

Greg. Sara felt a little bit of the weight lift from her shoulders. The Greg who made her laugh, who blantantly thought the world of her. Until recently she hadn't thought of him in any other way than just the lab rat, she had been too hung up on Grissom. Now, things were different. She had excepted that she and Grissom would never be an item but it still hurt her when Nick had been put forward for the promotion and not her.

"You're a good CSI." Grissom continued. "One day you'll get the promotion you deserve."

"Maybe I'm tired of waiting." She said, they both understood the double meaning between Sara's words.

_Walk on shells tonight_

_Can't do right tonight_

_And you can't say a word_

_'Cause I leap down your throat_

_So uptight am I._

Grissom dropped Sara off at her door and she got out of the car. The journey was over, in more ways than one.

"Thank you for the ride Grissom." She said, just before she shut the car door. He just smiled at her. Sara stepped inside her house, closing the door behind her; behind a part of her life that was over now. She shrugged out of her jacket and picked up the phone, knowing the response she would get would be much warmer than any she had ever received from Grissom.

_I'm praying for a miracle_

_But I won't hold me breath_

_I never said I was perfect_

_But you can take me home._


End file.
